Olycka
by Skayt
Summary: Il ouvrit un œil et, presque instantanément, regretta sa folie. Trop de lumière. Trop de bruit. Trop de douleur. Trop de tout... ou presque tout.


_Hello, hello_

 _Ceci est certainement le dernier OS que je posterais avant quelques jours (ouais, j'me mouille pas trop) car j'essaie d'avancer un maximum (un peu, surtout, faut pas viser trop haut) dans mes fics (ce qui serait absolument pas du luxe, hein)._

 _Le titre est, cette fois, du suédois Après le polonais..._

 _Cet OS fait un peu plus de 7000 mots et a été assez rapide à écrire (pour une fois !)._

 _Un gros, gros, gros merci à LiliEhlm qui a corrigé cet OS, qui m'a fait rajouter une paire des scènes etc. Je l'aime énormément très beaucoup tout plein !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Olycka**

Il ouvrit un œil et, presque instantanément, regretta sa folie.

Trop de lumière.

Trop de bruit.

Trop de douleur.

Trop de tout.

Il entendait des gens s'activer tout autour de lui.

Hurler des ordres à l'un, à l'autre, sans se soucier une seule seconde du malheureux qui venait d'être installé sur un brancard.

Malgré l'immense douleur que ce geste allait occasionner, il le savait, il tourna la tête.

Il le cherchait.

Il devait le trouver. Coûte que coûte.

S'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui.

Une petite voix, tapie au plus profond de lui, n'avait de cesse de lui murmurer, de lui rappeler, que c'était le chauffeur qui avait tout pris.

Qu'il ne pouvait, de ce fait, aller bien.

Il devait donc prouver à son subconscient qu'il n'en était rien. Qu'il avait tort.

Encore.

\- C'est le fils du shérif !

Il se moquait de la voix qui tentait de le calmer ; l'ignorait autant que faire se pouvait.

Tout comme il essayait de ne pas prêter attention au sang qui, il le sentait, coulait le long de son visage.

Faire fi de la douleur lancinante qui lui faisait rencontrer les étoiles chaque fois qu'il bougeait un peu trop. C'était toujours trop.

Ce « Mais vous allez la boucler, oui ! » qu'il se retenait de hurler aux urgentistes.

Et, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, qu'il avait fini par baisser les bras, par penser ne plus avoir une seule chance d'en savoir plus : il le vit.

Toujours au sol. On ne l'avait pas encore bougé sur la civière.

Ça... ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe, par contre.

o o o

\- Change de station, marmonna Stiles, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. J'aime paaaas.

\- C'est parce que tu as des goûts de merde, ricana Peter, sans rien changer.

Stiles se redressa.

Sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées, il fixait le conducteur.

\- On est ensemble.

\- Oui. Et ?

\- Si j'avais des goûts de merde, on le serait pas.

Peter ne répondit pas de suite.

Les yeux rivés sur la route, il ne zyeuta pas vers son passager.

Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

\- Justement, si.

Le fils du shérif soupira.

Mieux valait couper court à la conversation ; ne pas insister ; éviter une de leurs chamailleries interminables.

Lorsque Peter était dans cet état d'esprit, ce n'était pas franchement la meilleure idée qui soit.

Le silence s'était réinstallé dans la voiture.

Peter conduisait, sans se formaliser plus que ça des gesticulations incessantes de son passager.

Passager qui se tortillait pour des raisons diverses et variées. Parfois bonnes, plus souvent mauvaises.

Tantôt il avait une fourmilière dans les jambes (« _Si ! Peter ! Une fourmilière ! Compatis un peu au lieu de te moquer ! Ooooh si, tu es en train de te moquer ! Tu as ton pas-sourire moqueur, là !_ ») ;

Tantôt il essayait d'attraper son téléphone qui était allé se perdre au fin fond d'une de ses poches (« _Si ! Peter ! Il est dans ma poche gauche ! Il est toujours dans la gauche ! Bien sûr que je sais faire la différence entre ma gauche et ma droi-... ah... tiens... tu vas rire..._ »)

Tantôt il y avait une satanée bestiole qui lui chatouillait le cou (« _Si ! Peter ! C'est une satanée bestiole ! Toutes les bestioles sont satanées c'est comme AC/DC... ça va ensemble, tu vois ! Satanée c'est AC et bestioles c'est DC. Non, tu n'es pas une satanée bestiole... tu me chatouilles pas le cou, que je sache. Certes, parfois tu le fais, mais pas là... pchut, j'ai raison. Si, j'ai raison. J'ai raisooooon, Peteeeeeer_. »)

Tantôt il s'apercevait que la satanée bestiole qui lui chatouillait le cou n'avait rien d'une satanée bestiole qui lui chatouillait le cou. (« _Pet', tu promets de pas te foutre de moi ? Promets-leeeeeee. Promets-le. Prooooomeeeeeeeeeeets. Ah bah tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué... c'était mes cheveux, en fait. T'as raison, il serait temps de les couper. Un peu. Un mini-peu._ » )

Tantôt sa jambe s'agitait et tout le reste du corps suivait. (« _Mais c'est pas moiiii, c'est elle ! C'est ma jaaaaambe. C'est elle qui a commencé !_ »)

\- Tu es infernal, tu sais.

- _I'm on the highway to hell_ , fredonna aussitôt Stiles.

Et Peter soupirait.

Et Stiles chantonnait.

Et Peter souriait.

Et Stiles s'arrêtait.

\- Pet' ? On peut s'arrêter ?

\- Non.

\- J'suis quasi-sûr que si, on peut s'arrêter. Tu mets ton clignotant, tu te gares, tu t'arrêtes et on s'est arrêtés.

\- Techniquement _je_ me serai arrêté.

Stiles plissa les yeux et fronça son nez.

\- Joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Peter. Parce que, honnêtement... je sais pas lequel d'entre nous gagnerait.

\- Pourquoi tu veux t'arrêter ?

\- Ah, tiens, je pensais que t'étais le seul à pouvoir t'arrêter, ricana l'humain, avant de reprendre tout penaud. J'ai une fourmilière dans les deux jambes et une satanée bestiole qui me chatouille... et j'suis sûr que c'est pas mes cheveux, cette fois.

Peter soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles s'amusait toujours à lui servir des excuses plus idiotes les unes les autres, mais il savait qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à s'arrêter aussi vite que possible.

S'il ne le faisait pas... nul ne savait ce qui allait arriver. Une seule chose était sûre, ça ne serait pas beau à voir.

\- Au prochain parking que l'on croise, soupira le loup-garou.

\- Mais on vient d'en dépasser un.

\- Y en a un autre dans deux cents mètres.

\- Mais y en avait un y a soixante quinze mètres. Enfin plutôt cent cinquante mètres, en fait. On va pas chipoter.

« Ne surtout pas se laisser attendrir par ces réflexions à la con », telle était la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans la tête du conducteur. À quelques mots près.

« Ne surtout pas s'arrêter sur le bord de la route pour abandonner cet abruti sur le bas côté pour ne plus entendre ces réflexions à la con » étant la plus fréquente.

\- Stiles, je t'aime, mais... tais-toi.

\- Mais t'avais dit qu'on ferait des kna... HEY ! T'as dépassé l'entrée du parking !

\- Dommage, ricana Peter.

Stiles se renfonça dans son siège et se tourna vraiment vers la vitre. Les bras croisés sur le torse, il boudait. Ou faisait semblait. Peter n'était pas vraiment sûr, sur ce coup, et ne cherchait pas vraiment à savoir.

Que ce soit pour de vrai ou non, il cesserait bien assez vite.

\- Pourquoi tu veux t'arrêter, hein ?

\- Tu conduis depuis plus de deux heures, marmonna, un peu à contrecœur, Stiles. Soit on s'arrête un moment, et du coup faut qu'on s'arrête. Soit c'est moi qui prends le volant, et du coup faut quand même qu'on s'arrête.

Le loup-garou était étonné. Il s'était attendu à un énième caprice, à une nouvelle lubie et certainement pas à une réponse aussi sérieuse.

Alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient légèrement, il tourna un instant la tête vers le boudeur à son côté et posa une main sur sa jambe.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, ronchonna-t-il. Tu t'arrêtes, maintenant ?

\- Nope. Je me suis déjà arrêté quand tu dormais tout à l'heure. Et puis, on est bientôt arrivés.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Pas vraiment convaincu par ces belles paroles.

Un peu trop belles, justement. Certains diraient « Comme par hasard. »

\- J'ai pas de super-pouvoirs de loups-garous qui me permettent de savoir si tu mens ou pas, ronchonna Stiles.

\- Quel dommage, te voilà condamné à me faire confiance et devoir me croire sur parole.

\- Je suis mal barré alors.

Voilà. C'était passé. La minute bouderie était d'ores et déjà terminé.

Dire que tout le monde l'avait mis en garde à ce sujet. Une fois la surprise de leur mise en couple passée, évidemment.

Scott, par exemple, l'avait pris à part, après une réunion de meute particulièrement calme et détendue. Sérieux comme jamais, le jeune Alpha lui avait alors sorti l'habituel baratin que l'on utilisait en pareilles occasions.

Celui qu'il avait grogné à Alex lorsque son couple avec Talia était devenu sérieux. Vraiment sérieux.

Celui que Talia, et Alex, utilisaient lorsqu'il pensait avoir, lui aussi, enfin trouvé la perle rare.

Il lui avait expliqué que Stiles avait toujours besoin de _son_ oreiller pour dormir... mais qu'il l'oubliait systématiquement. Qu'il valait mieux faire demi-tour pour aller le récupérer que se risquer à utiliser un « Bah tu feras sans, pour une fois, ça va pas te tuer ». D'après Scott, ça ne tuerait effectivement pas Stiles... mais il y avait de très fortes chances pour que lui, en revanche, ne s'en sorte pas.

Il lui avait conseillé de ne jamais critiquer la vieille Jeep. Jamais. Absolument jamais. Surtout pas. Évidemment, Peter n'avait pas pris cette mise en garde au sérieux... et l'avait amèrement regretté par la suite.

Scott lui avait aussi parlé des bouderies « magistrales » de Stiles qui pouvaient partir d'un rien. Prendre la dernière part de pizza pouvait, à l'écouter, être un motif suffisant pour remettre la Guerre Froide au goût du jour. « Et je ne te parle même pas de changer de chaînes parce qu'il est aux toilettes... il m'a foutu dehors en pleine-nuit, en plein hiver et en chaussettes. Heureusement que son père était rentré ce soir-là. »

\- J'ai faim, avoua Stiles, quelques kilomètres plus loin, recommençant à s'agiter.

\- Y a des gâteaux dans la boîte à gant...

\- Je peux les manger ? Genre dans la voiture et tout et tout ?

\- Ouais, accepta Peter, à regret. Mais t'as pas intérêt à mettre des miettes partout sinon tu seras de corvée de nettoyage.

\- Je suis déjà de corvée de nettoyage depuis que je suis rentré avec mes chaussures pleines de sables, rappela l'humain, tout sourire. Donc je peux en mettre partout, y a pas de problème.

Que répondre à ça, honnêtement ? Niveau logique, c'était presque imparable.

\- Tiens, file m'en un, steuplait.

\- Le mot magique, s'amusa Stiles, un gâteau en main mais refusant de le lâcher.

\- J'ai dis le... oh, souffla Peter, exaspéré. Ou je t'égorge avec mes dents.

Mieux valait pour leurs fesses à tous les deux que Derek n'apprenne jamais leur petit manège.

Peter n'était vraiment pas certain que son neveu apprécie ce clin d'œil, « _Pourtant rempli d'amour, hein, Pet' ! Hein, Peter que c'est une moquerie pleine d'amour. AAAAH ! Il va me manger !_ ».

\- Et t'as pas intérêt à mettre des miettes partout, sinon t'es de corvée de nettoyage.

\- Hmm...Tu as deux corvées de nettoyage. Je n'en aurais qu'une seule. Si on me retire la corvée et qu'on te retire une corvée pour que Calimero ne trouve pas ça trop injuste... il te restera encore une corvée. Et moi zéro. Je peux donc mettre des miettes.

La bouche pleine de biscuits au chocolats, Stiles ne répondit pas. Mieux valait se contenter de hocher la tête. Bien moins risqué comme manœuvre.

Parce qu'au fond, peu importait le sens de ce que venait de dire Peter... l'humain était convaincu que son compagnon avait raison et que le tout était logique. En tout cas, pour eux ça l'était.

C'était Peter, après tout. Pas n'importe qui.

\- Oh mon dieuuuu, je déteste cette chansooooon, gémit, à la place, Stiles.

Un bras tendu, les doigts à quelques centimètres seulement de l'autoradio, il priait sa bonne étoile pour réussir son coup. Évidemment, comme toujours, ses prières ne troublèrent personne et sa bonne étoile l'ignora magistralement.

Pas Peter. Dès que Stiles s'était plaint de la musique qui passait, il avait senti venir le coup foireux.

\- Mais elle est atroce cette musique. C'est genre... euh...

\- Le Titanic de la musique ? Suggéra Peter, moqueur. La majorité des gens aiment bien alors que c'est chiant à en crever. Dès le début tu attends une seule chose, la fin. Et les paroles te restent dans la tête comme My Heart Will Go On.

Le loup-garou fut, une fois de plus, à peine étonné lorsqu'il entendit la tête de Stiles cogner contre sa vitre. Il alla même jusqu'à ricaner en entendant le gémissement plaintif, et pitoyable, qui s'échappa des lèvres du malheureux.

\- Pas çaaaa. J'ai la chanson en tête, moi, maintenant, chouina-t-il. Merci, hein. Vraiment.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait entre conduire avec un Stiles endormi ou un Stiles éveillé.

Le premier était silencieux. Vraiment silencieux, à part quelques marmonnements par-ci par-là. C'était reposant. Relaxant. Parfois un peu trop.

Le second parlait. Bougeait. Parlait et bougeait en même temps. Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, quelque chose à faire, quelque chose à partager même s'il savait que l'autre s'en moquait. C'était amusant. Distrayant. Parfois fatigant.

\- Et puis si, au lieu de nous sortir leur scène ridicule, Jack avait poussé Rose dans la flotte... il aurait pu monter sur cette foutue porte et il serait pas mort d'une manière aussi con. C'est sa faute.

\- Bah dis donc... heureusement que Lydia a jamais voulu de toi, hein, se moqua Peter.

\- Elle préfère _The Notebook_.

Ils souriaient. Parlaient. Riaient.

Venaient de passer devant le panneau _Beacon Hills_ sans même l'avoir remarqué.

\- Tu reprends quand ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'me disais que si tu reprenais pas tout de suite... on pourrait aller camper pendant deux-trois jours. Je sais qu'on revient tout juste de vacances mais, tu vois... être vraiment juste tous les deux ça peut être cool.

\- Ah, parce que tu crois que j'ai envie qu'on soit rien que tous les deux.

Stiles ne s'offusqua pas, bien trop conscient que Peter n'en pensait pas un traître mot. Au contraire, même.

Souriant comme jamais, ou seulement en compagnie du loup-garou, l'humain hocha la tête.

\- On serait au milieu de nulle part. On aurait planté notre tente au milieu de nulle part puisqu'on est au milieu de nulle part. On mangerait des marshmallow au coin d'un feu de camp, que j'aurais fait et sécurisé, t'en fais pas et... on... se reposerait.

\- On se reposera quand on aura repris le boulot, se moqua, encore une fois, Peter. Je vois pas comment on pourrait se reposer en étant ensemble.

\- Mais...

\- Et tu proposes qu'on parte quelques jours en week-end pour se reposer... de quoi ? De nos vacances ?

\- Bah... ouais. Ose me dire que t'es pas plus crevé _maintenant_ qu'avant de partir.

Peter pouvait-il nier ce fait ? Oui. Pouvait-il le faire sans mentir ? Non.

Peter allait-il nier ce fait ? Non. Allait-il admettre que Stiles avait raison ? Certainement pas !

\- Tu veux pas plutôt partir avec Scott ?

\- Bof... j'ai pas trop envie de partager une tente avec lui, tu vois.

\- Vous dormiez dans le même lit avant.

\- Avant, répéta Stiles afin de faire entendre raison au conducteur. Hey ! Le pauvre n'est plus habitué à mes coups de pieds nocturnes.

\- C'est un loup-garou. Il s'en fout de tes coups de pieds nocturnes.

\- Tu es un loup-garou aussi et tu ne t'en fous pas de mes coups de pieds nocturnes, j'te f'rais dire.

Le lycanthrope grogna. Un point pour l'adversaire. Mais il n'abandonnait pas.

\- Je suis fragile, moi. Scott c'est... Scott.

\- Scott supportait mes coups de pieds nocturnes alors qu'il était humain.

\- Bah tu vois... les subir en tant que loup-garou après ça ? Pfff, il peut l'faire les griffes dans le nez.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres. Et la langue. Mais pas les deux en même temps, c'était un peu trop difficile. Amusé, il regarda Peter.

\- Ça, par contre, ça doit faire mal.

\- Ça, par contre, ça doit faire mal, oui, ricana Peter. Dix dollars que Scott s'est déjà mis les griffes dans le nez.

\- Tenu.

Trop occupé à parler, parler, parler, Stiles avait cessé de gesticuler. Il bougeait un minimum. Un peu plus que le minimum, en fait, mais ce n'était plus aussi gênant que précédemment.

La langue tirée, de multiples grimaces venaient tordre son visage alors que Stiles essayait, tant bien que mal, de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'appelle Scott.

\- Tu vas quand même pas lui téléphoner juste pour ça ?

\- Si, se contenta l'humain, haussant les épaules. Ça le choquera pas, hein. Il a déjà eut pire.

Bon sang... pauvre Scott qui supportait les pitreries de Stiles depuis qu'ils étaient tout gosses. Qui avaient vu les bêtises et les lubies évoluer en même temps qu'eux. Qui avait le meilleur ami le plus tordu qui soit... mais aussi le plus fidèle et le plus intéressant.

Mais non, il l'avait pas dis.

\- (…) Allô ? Ouais. Scott ? C'est moi. (…) Moi. (…) _Moi_. (…) Stiles, graine d'andouille ! (…) Ouais bah si tu le savais pose pas la question, merde quoi. (…) Non c'est pas drôle. (…) Non. (…) Non. (…) Je te dis que non. (…) Ah. Non. Je t'appelais pas pour prendre des nouvelles de Kira. Pourquoi ? Elle a un problème ? (…) Quoi ? Encore ? Hey, c'est Kira Yukimura, hein, pas Molly Weasley ! (…) Si c'était drôle. (…) Si. (…) Si. (…) Non j'ai pas honte. (…) Bah peut-être que je devrais mais non, j'ai pas honte.

Peter écoutait la discussion entre les deux amis, et s'en amusait. Comme à chaque fois.

\- (…) Bon, on parlera du futur Percy plus tard, d'acc ? (…) Si, il s'appellera Percy. (…) Si. (…) Si. (…) Si. (…) C'est votre troisième. Percy est le troisième. Ça sera Percy. (…) Mais Scoooooott ! T'as déjà refusé Gimli et Newt, tu vas quand même pas me faire le coup une... (…) Ah. Ah. Très drôle. Ouais, jamais deux sans trois... on en reparlera plus tard, quand tu te rendras compte que tu as tort (…) Ah mais si tu as tort. (…) Si. (…) Si. (…) Si.

Peter avait comme l'impression que Stiles et Scott tournaient en rond, et s'en amusait. Comme à chaque fois.

\- (…) Breeeeeef... en fait, Pet' et moi on se demandait si tu t'étais déjà mis les griffes dans le nez. (…) Les griffes. Une griffe. On va pas chipoter, t'en fais pas. Alors ? C'est oui ou c'est non ? (…) Non. C'est pas encore un de nos paris débiles. (…) Oui. C'est un pari. (…) Sauf qu'il est pas débile donc c'est pas un pari débile. (…) Non. (…) Non. (…) Non. (…) Dix dollars. (…) Je suis le gentil, moi ! C'est Peter qui est persuadé que ça t'es déjà arrivé. (…) Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Je lui dois dix dollars ? (…) Mais c'est arrivé quand ? Pourquoi tu m'l'as jamais dit ? (…) Embarrassant ? Mec, t'as déjà pissé dans mon lit, on fait pas pire comme truc embarrassant. (…) Bah maintenant il sait. (…) Vu comment il sourit, je pense pas qu'il va oublier ce qu'il vient d'entendre, non. (…) Au revoir !

Stiles avait préféré raccrocher en quatrième vitesse dès l'instant où Scott avait commencé à l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Et en plusieurs langues, s'il-vous-plaît ! Anglais. Français. Japonais, aussi... merci Kira, vraiment !

Portable toujours en main, faussement gêné d'avoir révélé à Peter pareil secret concernant l'Alpha de leur étrange meute, Stiles tourna la tête vers le conducteur pour voir sa réaction.

\- J'en étais sûr, se contenta de ricaner le loup-garou. J'aurais dû parier un mois de corvée de vaisselle au lieu de dix petits dollars.

L'humain sourit suite à ce petit commentaire. Ils savaient pourtant tous les deux que parier des corvées ménagères était la plus mauvaise idée qui soit. Ils étaient bien trop mauvais joueurs pour ça.

Enfoncé dans son siège, il n'ajouta pourtant rien. Les yeux tournés vers la ville, les rues qui s'enchaînaient, les maisons qui défilaient, il était content d'être de retour à Beacon Hills ; même s'il n'aurait évidemment pas craché sur quelques jours de plus au milieu de nulle part avec pour seule compagnie un Peter relax.

Pas de dossiers, de réunions et de clients pour le mettre à cran. Pas de problèmes avec la meute et autres surnaturels pour les fatiguer plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

\- D'accord, souffla Peter après deux minutes de silence.

\- D'accord pour quoi ?

\- Pour aller camper quelques jours.

Un immense sourire commençait à étirer les lèvres de l'humain... puis plus rien.

o o o

Il ouvrit un œil et, presque instantanément, regretta sa folie.

Trop de lumière.

Trop de bruit.

Trop de douleur.

Trop de tout.

Stiles entendait les gens s'activer tout autour de lui. Certainement les secours.

On hurlait des ordres à l'un. Puis à l'autre. On leur disait d'aller voir l'autre, le conducteur.

On ne semblait pas se soucier un seul instant du malheureux qu'on venait d'installer sur un brancard et qui ouvrait tout juste les yeux.

Stiles savait qu'il allait regretter ce geste. Ces gestes. À vrai dire, il les regrettait déjà... mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait alentours et, plus encore, savoir comment allait Peter.

\- C'est le fils du shérif !

Il se demandait bien ce que ça changeait, au fond, qu'il soit le fils du shérif, du barman du centre-ville ou encore du proviseur du lycée... mais Stiles se garda bien d'en faire la remarque à voix haute. Foudroyer des yeux le taré qui lui gueulait dans les oreilles que tout allait bien, qu'on allait le conduire à l'hôpital et prévenir son père était une activité bien plus intéressante. Tout ça c'était que des conneries.

Tout n'allait pas bien.

Peter et lui venaient d'avoir un accident de voiture. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien ainsi que sa jambe. Personne pour daigner prendre deux minutes pour le rassurer et lui dire que Peter allait bien. Il ne voyait même pas Peter. Il voulait voir Peter. Il avait besoin de voir Peter.

Il devait voir Peter.

Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, il put enfin apercevoir son compagnon.

On venait tout juste de réussir à le sortir des débris de leur véhicule. À même le sol, Peter n'avait pas encore été installé sur la civière. Tout s'écroula autour de lui. Encore.

o o o

Lorsque Melissa McCall vit arriver Derek et le shérif à quelques minutes d'intervalle, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Stiles et Peter.

Le jeune Hale paraissait bien plus calme, serein et confiant en l'avenir que son aîné. Avoir un oncle loup-garou devait fortement y jouer un rôle. Les risques pour qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à Peter étaient minces... et tous savaient que le lycanthrope ne laisserait jamais Stiles être blessé. Pas s'il avait l'occasion d'agir.

Certes, le coup de fil reçut était de ces appels que l'on souhaitait ne jamais recevoir... mais ne devenait pas alarmant pour autant. Pas lorsqu'on avait déjà été appelé car la maison familiale était en flamme.

\- Où sont-ils, Melissa ? Pressa le shérif, à deux doigts de la secouer comme un prunier. Où est Stiles ?

Les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent légèrement. Le premier réflexe de l'autre homme n'avait pas été de demander après son fils mais après les deux. Il devait être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

\- Accident de voiture, marmonna Derek, percevant le trouble et l'incompréhension de l'infirmière. On est les contacts d'urgence.

o o o

John fut soulagé comme jamais en voyant Stiles arriver. En béquille, certes, mais en un seul morceau.

Il manquait peut-être un peu d'entrain et de folie mais quoi de plus normal après ce qui venait de leur arriver, après tout ? Même Stiles devait subir le contrecoup de l'accident.

Son gamin ne parut pourtant pas s'apercevoir que son père était présent. Des yeux, il en cherchait un autre. Un qui brillait par son absence.

À quelques pas des deux Stilinski, Derek écoutait sans y croire un médecin. Tout n'allait peut-être pas aller si bien que ça, finalement. Son oncle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Une fois encore.

Plus le médecin parlait et plus Derek perdait de ses couleurs. Plus l'homme avançait dans ses explications et moins le loup y croyait.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé. J'aurais aimé vous apporter de meilleures nouvelles.

Le loup-garou se contenta de hocher la tête. Lui aussi aurait apprécié avoir droit à un tout autre discours ; à quelque chose de plus réjouissant, par exemple.

Il aurait aimé voir son oncle arriver avec son terrible sourire en coin qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Aimé voir Peter hausser les épaules, se moquant silencieusement du « Tu vas bien ? » de son neveu hésitant, marmonnant ensuite que oui, tout allait comme sur des roulettes, qu'il était ici uniquement car il aimait l'odeur des hôpitaux et les sales têtes des empotés de toubibs qui bossaient ici. Aimé voir Stiles et Peter serrés l'un contre l'autre, conversant entre eux sans plus prêter attention à leur famille juste à côté, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Murmura Stiles, juste derrière lui. Où est Pet' ?

\- Stiles, je... commença douloureusement le lycanthrope, cherchant des mots qu'il ne voulait avoir à dire à voix haute. Ils... l'emmènent en chirurgie, là. Ils avaient besoin de... de mon accord.

Stiles regardait l'autre Hale, hébété. Les yeux ronds, il essayait d'obliger son cerveau à imprimer cette information. Impossible. Pas moyen. Non.

Pourtant, ça collait plutôt pas mal avec ce qu'il avait cru voir avant d'être emmené. Il avait juste tellement espéré se tromper !

\- Mais c'est un loup-garou. Ça peut pas le tuer, ça... ça peut pas. ça... ça p-peut pas.

Derek baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai et Stiles le savait pertinemment.

Peter avait passé quelques années dans le coma après l'incendie. Avait péri de ses griffes quelques mois plus tard. Avait toujours eu, même s'ils se gardaient bien d'en parler à voix haute, quelques soucis de guérison... qu'il avait appris à gérer. En évitant les blessures, par exemple.

Et puis, Isaac avait été électrocuté et mal en point lorsqu'ils étaient encore lycéens. L'humain l'avait-il déjà oublié ? Il devait bien être le seul.

\- Il n'est pas invincible ou surpuissant, tu sais, se contenta de rappeler Derek.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est un loup-garou. On... je... il est vraiment... mal ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, Stiles, rappela le premier. J'ignore précisément quelles blessures il a. Dans quelle mesure celles-ci sont graves... même si je me doute qu'elles le sont vu les dires du médecin mais... je ne sais pas si ses pouvoirs de guérison peuvent y faire grand chose.

\- C-comment ça ?

\- C'est suffisamment important pour nécessiter une intervention et une transfusion. Sa tête a subi un gros choc. Il faut qu'il tienne le coup jusqu'à être entièrement guéri mais... est-ce qu'il sera capable de tenir le coup, justement ? C'est ça la question, Stiles.

Stiles avala difficilement sa salive. Il se força ensuite à hocher la tête afin de bien montrer qu'il avait entendu, suivi, compris. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire mieux comme réponse. Pas pour le moment. Pas alors que la seule chose dont il avait vraiment envie était de se mettre en boule dans un coin à défaut de pouvoir serrer Peter dans ses bras.

o o o

Derek et Stiles entrèrent dans la chambre où Peter avait été installé.

Le premier semblait plus tendu. Presque terrifié. Il n'était plus ni serein, ni confiant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était sur le point de découvrir son oncle mal en point ; soigné comme n'importe quel autre humain. Ça ne devenait pas plus facile pour autant. Au contraire, même. Le sort semblait s'acharner sur la famille Hale... et ils n'étaient plus bien nombreux.

\- Tu sens quoi ? Souffla l'humain, angoissé. Scott et tout, ils disent que... qu'elle a une odeur. Fin... la... tu sais. Est-ce... est-ce que tu...

\- Non. Non, je ne sens pas, le rassura Derek une seconde plus tard. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il ira mieux. Souviens-toi la dernière fois.

Stiles se frotta la yeux tout en s'approchant du lit où était endormi Peter. Derek et lui ne pourraient pas rester longtemps. Melissa les en avait informés un peu plus tôt et les médecins l'avaient confirmé. Le jeune homme, pourtant, ne se voyait pas partir. Quitter l'hôpital. Pour aller où ? A la maison ? Ça non.

Les fesses sur le bord d'un siège inconfortable installé juste à côté du lit, l'hyperactif tenait d'ores et déjà la main de son compagnon, la serrait, en caressait le dos. Les yeux rivés sur le visage de Peter, il était à l'affût. Le moindre petit mouvement que ferait l'aîné ne saurait lui échapper, foi de Stilinski.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse seul avec lui ? Proposa Derek, de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Comme tu veux, chuchota l'humain, haussant les épaules. Mais tu peux rester, hein. C'pas comme si ça changera quelque chose, t'façon.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête puis redevint silencieux. Il était reconnaissant envers Stiles de ne pas avoir accepté sa proposition ; d'accepté sa présence, pas forcément agréable il est vrai. Derek n'aurait pas supporté d'être mis à la porte. Pas si tôt. Pas alors qu'ils pouvaient encore rester quelques minutes avant de devoir attendre les visites du lendemain.

Pendant de longues minutes, ni Stiles, ni Derek ne se parlèrent. Le silence, c'était pas si mal, en fin de compte. Mais à petite dose.

\- Faudra... faudra prévenir Scott et les autres, fit remarquer Stiles. Et les autres. Putain, je...

\- Je le ferais demain matin. T'occupe pas de ça.

Sans lâcher Peter, dont il tenait toujours les doigts, Stiles s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur son siège. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses yeux se fermaient seuls alors qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant.

Tout était insensé. Rien n'était supposé se passer comme ça.

Ils rentraient de vacances. Ils étaient chez eux. Ils étaient à dix minutes de voiture de leur domicile. Ils auraient dû y arriver sans encombres. Se disputer pour savoir qui déchargerait la voiture. Se chamailler parce que les valises traînaient dans l'entrée. Batailler pour savoir lequel aurait à faire le repas... pour ensuite se chicaner pour savoir s'ils commandaient une pizza ou chinois, ce soir. Se quereller au sujet du film qu'ils regarderaient ensuite. Décider de monter, à la place.

\- Stiles ? Appela la voix inquiète de Derek. Tout va bien ? Je dois aller chercher quelqu'un ?

\- J'aurais dû être au volant, souffla Stiles. Mais cet idiot a pas voulu s'arrêter car on arrivait presque... ça aurait dû être l'inverse.

\- Heureusement qu'il a refusé. Si vos places avaient été inversées, je ne pense pas que tu aurais survécu.

Stiles quitta enfin Peter des yeux. La bouche entrouverte, la respiration presque coupée, il dévisageait Derek. Il cherchait à savoir si, oui ou non, ce dernier était sérieux. Si la situation était vraiment aussi critique que ça.

\- Il va pas s'en sortir, c'est ça ? T'oses juste pas me le dire...

\- Stiles... soupira le lycan.

\- Dis-le.

\- Stiles...

\- DIS-LE !

Plus Stiles insistait et plus Derek s'irritait. Plus il perdait le peu de patience dont il était doté. Il n'était absolument pas taillé pour supporter ce cirque plus de quarante-cinq secondes, et encore...

Le regard noir, le loup-garou fixait l'humain. Celui-ci continuait à insister pour qu'il « _le_ » dise. Pour qu'il se la joue oiseau de mauvaise augure.

\- Dis-le, supplia presque l'hyperactif.

\- Je ne suis pas médecin. Je ne suis pas émissaire. Je ne suis pas Deaton, grogna Derek, les dents serrées, tuant le premier du regard. Et je ne suis pas Peter. Je n'en sais rien, Stiles. Honnêtement... je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas s'il va s'en sortir ou non. Je ne sais pas quand il se réveillera, ni si il se réveillera. Je ne sais pas s'il arrive à guérir, s'il a ne serait-ce que la volonté de guérir. Je. Ne. Sais. Pas.

Stiles baissa les yeux avant de s'excuser du bout des lèvres. Il regrettait ses dernières paroles. S'en voulait d'avoir demandé ça à Derek sans plus prêter attention à ce que pouvait ressentir l'autre Hale.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas toujours été en bons termes, et c'était là un sacré euphémisme, même s'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer et s'envoyer des piques bien senties lorsqu'ils se voyaient... Stiles savait que Derek tenait à Peter autant que Peter à Derek. Ils avaient juste une manière particulière de le faire comprendre. Très particulière.

\- Les garçons ? Appela Melissa, entrant à son tour dans la chambre. Il faudrait le laisser, maintenant. Vous pourrez repasser demain après-midi.

Derek hocha immédiatement la tête afin de bien faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu ce que venait de leur dire l'infirmière, de son ton désolé. Il ne comptait pas faire des siennes et imposer sa présence plus longtemps. On les avait prévenu qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester longtemps ; et si on leur demandait de partir ce n'était certainement pas sans raison.

Il savait pourtant que Stiles, aussi intelligent soit-il, ne serait pas de cet avis.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Stilinski ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte qu'une nouvelle personne venait d'arriver dans la chambre et encore moins qu'elle s'était adressée à eux.

Le loup-garou fit donc le tour du lit. Debout derrière Stiles, il chercha à le faire réagir en posant une main sur son épaule pour la lui serrer. Un instant plus tard, l'hyperactif tournait la tête vers lui et, perplexe, lui demandait ce qui se passait.

\- Déjà ? Murmura-t-il, déçu. On peut pas rester juste cinq minutes de plus ?

\- Je suis désolée mon grand, chuchota Melissa, qui s'était approchée elle aussi.

o o o

Stiles monta aux côtés de son père. Il ne parlait pas. Silencieux comme jamais, il boucla sa ceinture pour aussitôt poser sa tête sur la vitre et fermer les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Vraiment plus. Et, le pire, c'est qu'il savait que tout était réel. Il n'avait pas une once d'espoir d'être en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Mais peut-être était-ce le cas ? Non. Certainement pas.

Il n'avait rien dit en quittant la chambre de Peter. Rien dit en retrouvant son père, inquiet, dans le couloir. Rien dit quand il l'avait guidé jusqu'au parking. Rien dit quand on l'avait aidé à monter en voiture. Rien dit quand on l'avait débarrassé de ses béquilles. Rien dit. Stiles n'avait rien dit et continuait à ne rien dire.

À plusieurs reprises, le père avait essayé de faire réagir le fils. Avait cherché à le rassurer au sujet de Peter. Lui avait demandé comment s'étaient passées leurs vacances. Il n'avait jamais obtenu de réponse.

\- Installe-toi dans le salon. Je vais te préparer ta chambre.

\- Pas la peine, chuchota finalement Stiles. J'vais dormir dans le canapé.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, mon grand. Tu seras mieux dans ton lit.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, haussa des épaules, marmonna un « Comme tu veux » avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici ce soir. Que Peter n'aurait jamais dû être seul dans une de ces horribles chambres d'hôpital. Que son paternel n'aurait pas dû le voir avant le week-end prochain. Que Derek n'aurait pas dû voir son oncle avant la prochaine réunion de meute.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'il aurait dû être en train de raconter toutes ses vacances à son vieux père qui, de temps en temps, l'aurait coupé avec un « Trop de détails, Stiles » qui aurait grandement amusé un Peter silencieux à ses côtés. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'il aurait dû être en train de casser les pieds à Derek... ou écouter Peter le faire, comptabilisant silencieusement le nombre de menaces de morts que le neveu lançait à son oncle.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier que tout avait, une nouvelle fois, tourné au désastre.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à monter ?

\- Nope, souffla Stiles, se relevant péniblement et se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui lui paraissaient être un obstacle insurmontable. Quand j'serais à la maison, faudra bien qu'j'me débrouille.

\- Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux, mon grand, tu sais.

L'hyperactif tiqua. Il adorait son père. Adorait la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi. Adorait tout, que ce soit la cuisine, la salle de bain, le jardin, sa chambre, le garage. C'était chez lui. Ça serait toujours chez lui. Jamais son père ne lui fermerait la porte, il le savait. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de s'éterniser dans la maison de son enfance.

\- Peter préférera nettement être en convalescence à la maison, p'pa, ricana faussement Stiles.

\- Sti-

\- Puis quand on dort ici à Noël, vous finissez toujours par vous disputer au petit déj'. Tu veux te disputer tous les jours au petit déj' pendant plusieurs jours ? Tu voudras l'achever au bout de deux jours... et je tiens pas à ce que ça arrive.

Son père soupira. Stiles savait pourtant très bien que ces disputes s'étaient amoindries au fil du temps. Qu'elles tenaient même plus de la chamaillerie que de la dispute, aujourd'hui. Ils avaient simplement quelques divergences d'opinions. Le stéréotype affirmant que forces de l'ordre et avocats ne s'entendaient pas n'était pas totalement infondé, il fallait croire.

\- Je peux faire des efforts, tu sais.

\- Crois-moi... lui n'en fera pas. Tant qu'il sera physiquement diminué, il sera aussi chiant que faire se peut.

\- N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ?

Les lèvres de Stiles s'étirèrent enfin. Pour de vrai. Un vrai petit sourire amusé était en train d'apparaître et c'était tout ce que souhaitait voir le père. Un petit bout de son fils.

\- Bonne nuit, p'pa.

o o o

Allongé dans le noir, Stiles n'avait de cesse de se tourner et se retourner. Gémissait de douleur par intermittence. Changeait de position toutes les trente-sept secondes. Fixait alternativement le plafond, la fenêtre ou le mur.

En boule dans le lit dans lequel il avait fait tellement de grasses matinées et enchaîné les pannes d'oreiller fictives... il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il n'était pas à sa place, ici. Absolument pas à sa place. Ça lui sautait aux yeux maintenant qu'il était plongé dans l'obscurité, contraint de supporter ce lit devenu trop grand.

Jamais encore sa chambre ne lui avait fait cette effet-là. À Noël, il était plutôt celui qui appréciait retrouver cette chambre d'adolescent tandis que Peter râlait, soupirait, soufflait, grognait... pour ne se calmer qu'une fois le nez enfoui dans le cou de son compagnon, un bras passé autour de lui, leurs jambes emmêlées.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus été seul dans ce lit ? Dans cette chambre ?

Un sanglot quitta ses lèvres. Le visage caché dans un oreiller, qu'il n'arrivait plus à considérer comme sien, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pour aller s'écraser sur la taie enfilée à la va-vite par son père quelques heures plus tôt.

o o o

Le shérif s'était réveillé tôt, ce matin-là. Comme tous les matins. Malgré le fait qu'il ait eu quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil la veille, notamment car il entendait tout ce qui se passait dans la chambre voisine, il n'avait osé prétendre à une grasse matinée qu'il aurait pourtant amplement méritée.

Allongé devant la télévision, un bras passé derrière la tête, la télécommande posée sur le ventre, l'homme attendait que son fils se réveille pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Stiles ne serait pas en état pour le faire lui-même.

Depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, et c'était très certainement le cas, il regardait les énièmes rediffusions d'une énième série qui réussissait encore à ressembler à toutes les autres ; notamment niveau erreurs et incohérences.

Il fut presque ravi d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de son fils.

C'est que Stiles, déjà peu discret d'ordinaire, l'était moins encore lorsqu'il lui fallait apprendre à se déplacer avec des béquilles. Et vas-y que ça cogne dans les meubles ; que ça manque rater une marche ; que ça insulte la terre entière, sans oublier de s'en prendre aux lutins loups-garous.

\- B'jour, marmonna Stiles, pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Tu peux m'conduire à l'hosto, steuplait ?

Le shérif soupira.

Fidèle à lui-même, son fils essayait de sauter des étapes. Ne pensait pas qu'il devait d'abord penser à lui avant de penser aux autres... quand bien même l'autre soit-il Peter !

\- Avant, tu t'installes et tu manges.

\- Pas faim, grimaça-t-il.

\- Tu vas manger quand même.

\- Je... je mangerai là-bas, assura le plus jeune. Quand j'aurais faim.

\- A l'hôpital ? Tu vas manger la bouffe de l'hôpital ? Toi ?

\- Hmm... non. Mais ils ont des distributeurs.

Mauvaise réponse.

\- Assis. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de visites le matin.

\- Mais tu es le shériiiiiif, gémit Stiles, tout en obtempérant. Tu dois bien avoir droit à quelques petits av-

\- Justement. _Je_ suis le shérif. Toi non.

o o o

Ça gigotait. Ça s'agitait. Ça gesticulait. Ça grimaçait car bouger faisait mal... mais ça recommençait l'instant d'après.

Melissa avait beau faire, avait beau dire, avait beau conseiller de ne pas tant se mouvoir, ça semblait tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, ces deux-là, décidément !

\- Comment va-t-il ? Gémit-on. Melissa ? S'il-vous-plaît... j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Vous avez surtout besoin de repos.

\- Ouais. Après. Quand je saurais comment il va. Promis, souffla-t-il, grimaçant de plus en plus.

L'infirmière s'avoua alors vaincue. Elle ne pouvait pas résister au regard de chien battu que lui lançait un loup-garou. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter de le voir grimacer de douleur chaque fois qu'il bougeait un tant soit peu la tête.

\- Il est avec son père. Il va bien.

Peter se calma aussitôt. Il remercia Melissa d'un petit sourire puis chercha à se recaler correctement dans le lit. À la recherche de la position idéale, il cherchait à limiter un maximum ces petits pics de douleur qui venaient de temps à autres. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait détester les hôpitaux.

\- Ils passeront cet après-midi, ajouta l'infirmière, aidant Peter à s'installer.

\- Passeront ? Grogna le loup-garou.

\- Stiles et Derek.

\- Ah. Oui. Derek, chuchota l'homme tout en refermant les yeux.

Quand Melissa ferma la porte derrière elle, passant à son prochain patient, elle ne doutait pas que Peter serait bientôt endormi.

o o o

Stiles se laissa lourdement tomber sur le même fauteuil déglingué que la veille. Il soupira. Tout était exactement comme la veille.

Lui sur son siège ; Derek de l'autre côté du lit.

Lui serrant la main gauche d'un Peter immobile et inconscient, jouant parfois avec ses doigts abîmés ; Derek tenant la droite et, de temps en temps, faisant comme si de rien était, le soulageait de sa douleur.

Lui silencieux ; Derek aussi bavard qu'à l'accoutumé.

Le seul détail qui différait un tant soit peu de la veille était Peter. Il n'était plus dans la même position. Probablement les infirmières et les médecins qui étaient passés le voir dans la matinée.

\- Peter ? Murmura Stiles, qui aurait juré avoir vu son compagnon tressaillir. Peter ?

\- Hmm. La ferme.

\- J't'en foutrais des « la ferme », moi, sourit le premier.

De son côté du lit, soulagé, Derek souriait lui aussi.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les premiers mots que s'échangerait le couple soient ceux-ci mais pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ces deux idiots avaient tendance à ne jamais faire comme tout le monde. Ils avaient leur manière bien à eux de montrer qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

\- T'as une sale tronche, grogna Peter, les yeux entrouverts, les lèvres légèrement étirées. C't'encore pire que d'habitude.

Vraiment bien à eux.

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'as pas vu la tienne. Scott va être jaloux, il aura plus le monopole de la sale gueule.

Derek écarquilla les yeux. Commença à toussoter. S'en voulait un peu de réagir de cette manière alors que Stiles avait toujours aimé s'en prendre à son meilleur ami. L'amour vache, une fois encore. Exception faite que Scott n'était pas là pour répliquer.

Peter tourna légèrement la tête vers son neveu. Ce seul geste parut lui être douloureux mais les deux visiteurs firent semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Un seul commentaire de leur part à ce sujet risquait d'énerver le troisième, ce qui semblait être une très mauvaise option.

\- Désolé, murmura Peter. Que... t'aies... tu sais... reçu cet appel.

\- Tu t'excuseras plus tard en m'invitant à dîner, d'accord ?

\- Non.

\- En me payant une nouvelle voiture alors.

\- Jamais, grogna l'aîné.

\- Un appart' ?

\- Certainement pas.

\- Un bouquet de fleurs ?

Stiles écoutait l'oncle et le neveu se chamailler. Ils étaient plus gentils que d'habitude, y avait pas à dire. Depuis le début de leur échange, Derek avait recommencé à soulager Peter... de manière assez flagrante, d'ailleurs, car son visage se détendait à vitesse grand V.

\- Tu veux la bague de fiançailles dans la foulée ou je pourrais te l'offrir la semaine prochaine ?

\- Contente-toi d'aller mieux, murmura Derek. Et de te taire.

Ils savaient tous les trois qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que Peter se taise. Comme Stiles, dans une moindre mesure, il aimait parler et agacer son entourage de cette manière.

La chambre était silencieuse. Peter était épuisé et semblait lutter pour ne pas s'endormir. Stiles n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Derek appréciait ce calme, si rare.

\- J'peux partir quand ? Souffla finalement Peter. Ça pue ici.

\- Ça sera pas pour tout de suite, murmura Derek, désolé. Vu ce que les toubibs m'ont dit hier, ils doivent pas être très pressés de te libérer.

Les deux Hale avaient rarement passé autant de temps sans se disputer. Sans s'envoyer des atrocités, pensées ou non, en plein visage.

\- Faut voir l'bon côté des choses... ajouta Peter quelques minutes plus tard, fixant Stiles qui fronça les sourcils. T'es plus de corvée de nettoyage.

\- Idiot.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

 _A bientôt !_

 _Pour ceux que ça intéresse : une nouvelle saynète devrait arriver pour We are family lundi prochain... et je vais essayer de faire au moins une saynète par semaine (plus serait mieux, évidemment) et l_ _e prochain truc que je posterais sera le chapitre 10 de I have a nightmare_

 _Skayt_

 _PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


End file.
